


Forgotten

by ComicFan16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicFan16/pseuds/ComicFan16
Summary: Ezra lost his memory for his parents and the crew. Will he remember them or...





	1. Forgotten

AN If what this is my first time writing fanfiction so don't judge if it's bad

Ezra's POV  
The Crew was assigned a mission to steal database from an imperial base on Lothol. Sounded easy... but it wasn't. It was a trap set by Thrawn. We almost got the database but we were separated by a wave of stormtroopers. The only way to escape was by a tie fighter. After I got to the tie fighter and flew away. I contacted Hera and told her to meet me at the base near the mountains.

I started to fly to the mountains when I noticed the steering is off a lot. I heading straight to the mountain. I tried to get out of there but my trousers were caught on something. I was so close to the mountain. Tried my best. The mountain was the last thing I saw before it went black...  
Kanan's POV  
Hera was flying to the meeting place when I suddenly saw smoke coming from the mountains. It was a crashed TIE Fighter. I immediately knew. It was Ezra! "Hera, get us there" I exclaimed. When we landed I tried to find Ezra through the force. He was there alive but that's all I could say. I lifted some metal pieces when I saw something orange. "Hera, I found him!" I shouted. I lifted the last metal piece to review him. I came over to him and picked him up very carefully as ran to the medbay. "Hera I need you at the med bay!" I said. Hera flew from Lothol and into hyperspace. After she ran to the med bay. "Is he going to be alright?" I asked " He should be. He just has minor burns but a nasty wound on his head." Said Hera.  
Time skips  
"Is he alright?" I asked " He is alright but he is unconscious. I don't know when he will wake up." Hera said. "We can only hope he wakes up soon." I said " Yeah... Just hope"

It's been a week since Ezra had his accident and was unconscious. I spent all my free time looking at Ezra, waiting for him to wake up. I didn't sleep for the past week. I was told by Hera to get some sleep but I would just fall asleep next to Ezra.

Suddenly, Ezra started opening his beautiful electric blue eyes. I was overfilled with joy. I quickly took my com and said: "Everybody, Ezra is waking up!" Everyone sprinted to the med bay to see him they all started to ask "How are you feeling Ezra?" He replied "Fine but how do you know my name?" My mind completely shattered when I heard it. Everyone was silent. Then Hera broke the silence "What do you mean you've known for over a year now, we are your friends." Ezra replied, "No, I have no idea who you are and where am I?!" Hera said "You are in the medical bay on our ship and we are your friends. Guys let's go outside and Ezra... have some rest."

We all came out and Zeb started asking "What just happened?! Why doesn't he remember us?!" Hear replied, "It's probably from the head injury he has got amnesia." I asked, "What are we supposed to do to bring his memory back?" "I don't know," Hera replied.

After the conversation, I went back to see Ezra how he was doing. "How are you feeling, Ezra?" I asked, "I am feeling alright it's just my head hurts and I still don't know who you are?" Ezra asked "I am Kanan Jarrus, the leader of this crew. What do you remember?" "I know that my name is Ezra Bridger and that I live on Lothol but that it. I don't remember anything except that." "So you don't even remember your parent?" "Nope, remember nothing about them or about this crew." "Ok, now get some rest."

I went out into the common room to see everybody was sitting there in silence. I told them "Doesn't remember anything except that his name is Ezra Bridger and that he lives on Lothol but that's it." They didn't know what to respond. Then Sabine said, "Maybe we should remind him of who we are and who his parents are?" "Maybe but we have to do it slowly so he can absorb his past" said Hera. "Who will go first?" I asked "Kanan, can't you do some Jedi stuff and restore his memory?"

"I think I can!"


	2. Do or do not there is no try

AN I am saying in advance if this chapter isn't that good don't judge me because I know the main moments in this story I just don't know how to progress the story to those moments and how they link together. I'm gonna say again this is the first fanfiction I did in my life.

Kanan's POV  
"I think I can" "Well, you can try," Zeb said. "I never tried it before there might be a problem because we don't know much about his past." "You can still try," Hera said. "Alright," I said.

I went to the med bay. I sat next to him and said: "Ezra, I'm gonna try to restore your memory but you have to be fully relaxed for this procedure." He nodded in saying yes. I put my hands on his head and started to concentrate on restoring his memory(I have no idea if this can actually work with the force) I tried very hard then I heard Ezra groaning in pain. I know it hurts but I have to try to do it. No, I will do it. As Master Yoda would say "Do or do not there is no try."

I've done this for so long that I lost track of time. When I finished Ezra looked at me and then fell asleep. Soon I went to my room and fell asleep, myself. Restoring his memory took a lot of my energy.

Kanan's nightmare  
I'm in a Star Destroyer, running somewhere. When I stop I am in front of a cell. I walk in and see...

 

Ezra! He glared at me with hatred and anger. His were glowing yellow with evil. His lightsaber was activated glowing red. Behind him he was standing, Vader... putting his hand on his shoulder and said: "Kill the Jedi!" Ezra lifted his lightsaber and was aiming at me and...  
End of nightmare

I woke in cold sweat screaming. Hera woke up and came into my room. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, just had a nightmare." "What was it about?" "It was that Ezra turned into a Smith and killed me." She came over to me and hugged me and said: "It was just a dream." But I don't think it was a dream, I think it was a vision. I know that visions can be sometimes a bit off but this one looked to real. Hear exited my room and I tried to fall asleep but all thoughts about this dream wouldn't let to sleep but then I eventually fell asleep.

Next morning I went into the Med Bay to see Ezra and if I even restored his memory. "Good morning Ezra, How are you doing?" "I'm doing alright just hungry." He said. "Do you remember who I am?" "Yes, Kanan Jarrus and that you are the leader of this group but that's it. I have no memory of how I lived with you for the past year. Or anyone on this ship except you." "Ok, I will ask Hera to bring you some breakfast."

I went to Hera and saw her making some breakfast. "Hera he still doesn't remember us. I don't know what to do!" She answered "I know you did your best you could but as you said it might be hard to do since you never did it before. We will just have to start from the beginning." After she left I started thinking about how to help Ezra. If I couldn't restore his memory with the force what will. I have no idea how to do it.

Hera's POV  
I took some breakfast for Ezra. "Hi Ezra, I brought you some breakfast." "Thanks, who are you?" "My name is Hera Syndulla." I sat next to hit and watched him eat breakfast. I could see in him that he was confused and a bit lost in this whole mess. I know we can restore his memory about us but how can we restore the memories of his parents and his past life. I have no idea how to do that,

Zeb's POV  
I miss the kid. I miss all the fun we had. The fights with each other and with Chopper. He is like a little brother to me. I want him to remember us. But for this to happen we have to restore his memory which none of us have an idea how to do that.

Sabine's POV  
I want Ezra to remember us. I know when we met he was annoying and immature. But I really miss him. In the beginning, he would always flirt with me but later he stopped but I had a crush on him and I can't tell him that since he doesn't have the same for me as I do for him and also he lost his memory doesn't help. I wish he could remember m- I mean us. We can try to restore his memory but I have no idea how to do that.


End file.
